<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'Be My Baby' by flowerdeluce by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563107">Podfic: 'Be My Baby' by flowerdeluce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Independence Day (Movies), Silent Zone - Stephen Molstad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (mostly) fluffy Brackish/Milton drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'Be My Baby' by flowerdeluce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/gifts">asuralucier</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014645">Be My Baby (A drabble collection)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/pseuds/flowerdeluce">flowerdeluce</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for asuralucier. I never would've recorded this if you hadn't told me you liked falling asleep to my Independence Day podficlet series. I hope you'll find 40+ minutes of mini stories even more soothing to fall asleep to! &lt;3 </p><p>Please see the original work (linked above at "Inspired by") for tags. All drabbles besides Chapter 14 are included, as I didn't feel comfortable reading that more mature-themed one aloud. The fanart on the above cover is by me. The full image can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006013">here</a>. This podfic also crosses off the final square on my second <a href="https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">podfic_bingo</a> card: Domestic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Stream and download from Archive.org, <a href="https://ia801406.us.archive.org/3/items/be-my-baby/Be%20My%20Baby.mp3">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>